infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbrants
__TOC__ Overview The Umbrants are a cult-like group composed largely of Metajin that live by the old, warlike ways of their culture. However, their views and methods have become twisted and altered through a dark magic that strengthens and binds them into their fate. Based upon a side dimension named Midran, Umbrants have claimed this space and built for themselves a base of operations. Umbrants worship an Ancient known as Chaos and do all in their power to spread the very thing that it embodies. 'Corruption' All Umbrants are effected by something known as Corruption. Corruption is an effect inflicted upon living creatures who are exposed to Midran for long periods of time, altering their minds and making them prone to acts of violence, cruelty, selfishness, and sadism. Depending on the severity of the Corruption, Umbrants may retain their individual personality traits and may even hold their original ideals and beliefs (though these frequently become warped and twisted). However, as the Corruption accumulates the individual begins to lose more of themselves and instead becomes an instrument of chaos. This also has a physical effect upon individuals, as the ranged colors of Metajin become dull and sickly, and in time their natural eye tones turn to a variation of red. Structure 'Ideology' A majority of Umbrant forces are made from Metajin. Originally created from defected Aorans, the old ways of their culture involving conquest, battle, and war have established a base for them to build upon. Over time, these already violent methods have twisted and become corrupted, withdrawing traces of honor and fair play. The Metajin of the Umbrant forces hold the belief of superiority over all other "lesser" beings. Branching from this, Umbrants utilize the practice of slavery onto other species. It is fairly common for Umbrants to kidnap others from various worlds, bringing them back into Midran to be used. If one is seen to be weak, they are branded with a special marking which alters their behavior to become extremely meek and submissive. These servant are called "thralls," and this branding effectively downplays the aggressive tendencies that the Corruption might instill into their minds so that they may become useful servants. The threat of becoming a thrall is an effective one for many Umbrants, as they may be "demoted" for multiple failures or acting against Chaos' wishes. Stronger beings hold a slighter better, if not equally morbid, fate. They are held in captivity against their will, restrained until their minds become Corrupted. Acts of escaping are not tolerated, and multiple attempts will merely end in their execution. As many species succumb to the Corruption far faster than Metajin, it takes a mere few weeks before they are ready to be directly added into the Umbrant's lowest rank. However, these same species are also prone to lost the Corruption more quickly than Metajin when they leave Midran. Due to this, they are normally stationed within Midran as guards and used upon other worlds more rarely. 'Golems' SOON 'Religion' Umbrants follow the Cult of Chaos, created during the beginning of the Second Age when Umbrants were only just being formed and required leadership and power. Their beliefs are that Chaos embodies ultimate power and freedom and will lead Metajin kind back to their days of glory. Due to the Corruption, individual motives and reasoning to follow this cult are twisted and forced to comply with the norm. Umbrants find themselves simply believing that Chaos is the proper diety to follow and that their lives must be dedicated to serving and spreading what the Ancient embodies. 'Ranking' 'Warlord' The entire force of Umbrants are ruled over by an individual called the Warlord. Seen as both a prophet and leader, the Warlord holds complete control over all soldiers under them and answers only to Chaos himself. The Warlord's orders are seen as divine laws from Chaos himself, granting them the unrestrained authority and absolute power over their subjects. To obtain this position, an person must directly kill the current Warlord of the Umbrants. The title may only be passed on in blood, encouraging the Warlord to remain strong and wary of their surroundings. The Umbrants believe that this practice ensures that the Warlord will always be the current strongest individual, worthy of holding their respect. There is no formal challenge to this killing, and the Warlord may be killed through any means such as direct combat, cunning, or trickery. However, a person must have directly been involved with the act of murder. Acts such as hiring mercenaries is frowned upon and will not pass on the title. 'Thanes' Umbrants, for the most part, are left to their own devices. It is rare that they gather together to work in a group effort, and instead spread chaos alone or is small numbers. However, there are enforcers known as Thanes that are scattered about their numbers. Thanes are higher ranking warriors who have survived within the Umbrant army for a long stretch of time and have proven their strength and loyalty. Veterans,in open warfare they give a semblance of organization to troops by loosely gathering them around themselves and leading them against the enemy. Otherwise, in day-to-day affairs they may be found keeping soldiers in line within their home base and upon other worlds, watching for any waning of the Corruption or actions that would not be in the best interest of Chaos. There is no set number to how many Thanes there are at one time, and they are directly appointed by the Warlord. 'Karls' The lower-mid rank, Karls are the default for any new warriors entering into the Umbrant ranks. They hold no official power and are left alone to do as they wish, as long as their actions benifit the Umrbants and ultimately Chaos. In open battle, they are marched in the middle of the formation as their numbers make up the largest percentage of Umbrants. 'Thralls' The lowest "rank," Thralls are slaves that have been branded with a magical symbol which works against the Corruption dulls their minds and motivations, effectively creating the perfect servant. Although normally used for physical labor and simple tasks within Midran, Thralls are still considered Umbrants and therefor are considered soldiers of Chaos. In open battle, a few thin lines of thralls may be marched in the front to be used as a buffer against the enemy's soldiers. Umbrants live in fear of being demoted to the rank of Thrall, as any higher ranking Umbrant may arrange for a lower ranking individual to be branded due to acts of subordination. History SOON Category:Factions Category:Unfinished Pages